Jumping All Over The World
2007. november 30. 2008. május 5. | recorded = Loop DC Constructions, Hamburg | length = 49 perc 23 mp | label = Sheffield Tunes (D) Record Express (H) | producer = H.P. Baxxter Rick J. Jordan Michael Simon Jens Thele | previous = The Ultimate Aural Orgasm (2007) | next = Under The Radar Over The Top (2009) }} A Jumping All Over the World a Scooter tizenharmadik nagylemeze, mely 2007 novemberében jelent meg. Eddig mindössze 1996-ban volt rá példa, hogy egy évben két lemezük jelenjen meg, igaz, 2006-ban egy sem jött ki. Mint ahogy arra sem, hogy egy albumon végig ugyanazt a stílust próbálgassák. Ezúttal a számok jó része jumpstyle stílusban készült, amire az album címe is utal. Áttekintés A 2006-os évben bekövetkezett alkotói szünetet 2007-ben két album kiadása követte. A "The Ultimate Aural Orgasm" album vegyes fogadtatása után láttak neki egy olyan lemez elkészítésének, amely egységes koncepcióval készül. A választás az akkoriban Hollandiában]], Belgiumban és Németországban egyre népszerűbbé váló jumpstyle stílusra esett, amely hangzásában és ütemeiben bizonyos szintű hasonlóságot mutatott a kilencvenes években játszott zenéjükkel. 2007 júliusában került sor az első új dal és kislemez bemutatására. A "The Question Is What Is The Question" és a "Fish Is Jumping" a dán rajongók előtt debütáltak - utóbbi a How Much Is The Fish? jumpstyle-feldolgozása, később B-oldalas szám lett. A kislemez kiadását augusztusra tervezték, ám egy baki miatt a francia Virginmega cég már július végén letölthetővé tette mp3-formátumban. Az esetnek az lett a vége, hogy a Kontor Records szerződést bontott a kiadóval, és a CD-n megjelenő változatot vízjellel látta el.Kontor Records very surprised and could not believe that "The Question Is What Is The Question?" already availble for download. They said that the Master Reccords of TQIWITQ did not left Kontor yet and there aren't copies. They can not imagine how it is possible. They are now checking and contacting virginmega.fr Maga a kislemez egyébként nagy siker volt: a 20. Scooter-kislemez, amely bekerült a német TOP 10-be, amire addig egyetlen német előadó sem volt képes. Ausztriában pedig Michael Jacksont is megelőzték (utóbbi 31 toplistás kislemezével szemben a Scooter 33-at tudott felmutatni).Because in the Austrian Top 40 Scooter placed 33 hits while the legendary King Of Pop Michael Jackson only had 31 chart successes there. Scooter also had a Number One hit with "Maria (I Like It Loud)" - and Michael Jackson never reached the top of the Austria Charts so far. Az albummal kapcsolatos első bejelentések szeptemberben történtek. Ekkor arról volt szó, hogy a címe "United States of United Vibes" lesz, és egy új kislemezzel együtt novemberben jelenik meg (amelyről mindenki úgy tudta, hogy az Underworld "Born Slippy"-jének az átdolgozása lesz A Scooter-fórumban többek között ezeket írták: New single will be presented live at next The Dome, November 16th 2007 & will be a cover of Underworld's "Born Slippy". And new album will be called "United States of United Vibes" A pletykáknak október elején lett vége, amikor bejelentették, hogy az új kislemez az And No Matches, az album pedig a "Jumping All Over The World" címre fog hallgatni. Mindkettő november végén, egy hét késéssel jelent meg. Az album sikere nagy volt, ezért két év után ismét turnézni mentek, amelyet a nagy érdeklődésre való tekintettel meg kellett hosszabbítani, és új helyszínek is bekerültek. Még két kislemezt jelentettek meg (Jumping All Over The World és I'm Lonely), majd Angliában és a Távol-Keleten is megkezdték a lemez forgalmazását, újabb sikereket elérve ezzel. A dalokról A lemezt a "The Definition" névre hallgató intro nyitja meg, mely tulajdonképpen nem más, mint menüettre felolvastatva egy számítógépes program által a "jump" definíciója az angol Wikipédiából. Ezt követi a "Jumping All Over The World", az album címadó dala és a "The Question Is What Is The Question". Mindkettő nagyon hasonló, négy perces szerzemény. Ezután következik az "Enola Gay", ami már más jellegű dal, lévén gyakorlatilag nincs benne szöveg, de a jumpstyle stílus változatlan marad. Az ezután következő "Neverending Story" és "And No Matches" is tökéletesen beleillenek az album összképébe (előbbi a "Dream Dance" válogatáslemezen is szerepelt, az utóbbi pedig kislemez lett). Négy perc körüliek, sok szöveggel, és magasra torzított HPV hangokkal. A "Cambodia" már egy teljesen más jellegű szám: instrumentális, öt perces, szöveg nélkül. A következő dal az "I'm Lonely", amely kétféle változatban jelent meg. Az eredeti lemezen egy alapvetően jumpstyle-dal hallható, HPV-betéttel, melyet érdekes módon férfihanggal rögzítettek. Később, a kislemezen és a Whatever You Want-verzión már egy teljesen átalakított dal jelent meg, mely inkább trance stílusú, és a HPV is női hanggal lett rögzítve. A lemez vége felé érdekes dalok hallhatóak. A "Whistling Dave" a Tetris-játék dallamának fütyülős-jumpstyle-os feldolgozása. A "Marian" pedig megtöri az egységes stílusú albumot, mert egy alapvetően lassú, house-alapokra épülő feldolgozást hallhatunk, H.P. mélyebb fekvésű hangjával, egy dallamosabb számban, melynek végén német nyelvű szövegbetét is van. A "Lighten Up The Sky" is kétféleképpen jelent meg. Az eredeti változat egy hosszú, instrumentális jumpstyle szám volt, míg a Whatever You Want-verzió le lett rövidítve, szöveget is kapott, valamint a stílusa is át lett alakítva trance-re. A "The Hardcore Massive", utolsó dalként szintén egy instrumentális szerzemény, mely tempóban egy picit gyorsabb, mint a többi. A lemezt egy nagyon rövid szöveg zárja le, a "The Greatest Difficulty", hasonló stílusban, mint az intro, keretbe foglalva az albumot. A később megjelenő változatokon felbukkant még a "Jump That Rock!" is, amely "Whatever You Want" címmel eleinte instrumentális Status Quo-feldolgozás volt, és csak koncerteken játszották. Később azonban, az újonnan átdolgozott számok stílusában elkészítették a kislemezváltozatot is, mely alapvetően jumpstyle alapokon álló hard trance szerzemény lett. Számok listája CD1 A Marian című szám különlegessége, hogy ebben is található tisztán német nyelvű rész. CD2 A második lemez a limitált változatban található. Különlegessége, hogy mivel a The Question Is What Is The Question a Scooter huszadik olyan száma, amely bekerült a német TOP 10-be (amire a lista 1956-os fennállása óta nem volt példa[http://house.music.hu/news.php?cikk=6048 Újra támad a Scooter? - A music.hu cikke]), ezért a toplistás számok kerültek egy lemezre. # The Question Is What Is The Question? (Headhunters Remix) # One (Always Hardcore) # Shake That! # Jigga Jigga! # Maria (I Like It Loud) # The Night # Weekend! # Nessaja # Ramp! (The Logical Song) # Posse (I Need You On The Floor) # Faster Harder Scooter # How Much Is The Fish? # Fire # I'm Raving # Rebel Yell # Back In The UK # Endless Summer # Friends # Move Your Ass! # Hyper Hyper A brit változat Nagy-Britanniába fél évvel később, 2008. május 5-én érkezett meg az album. Ez hosszú idő után volt az első Scooter-kiadvány a szigetországban, hiszen 2002 óta nem jelent meg itt tőlük lemez. Hatalmas sikere volt, már a megjelenés hetében az első helyen nyitott a brit slágerlistán, és azóta elérte a platinalemez státuszt. Módosított borítóval hozták ki az albumot, kétlemezes változatban. Az első lemezen mindegyik szám kislemezes változata hallható, valamint egy bónusz dal, a turnék során rendkívül népszerűvé vált Jump That Rock! (amiből 2008 októberében kislemez is lett, igaz, nem ebből a változatból). A második lemez itt a "Greatest Hits" nevet viseli, a legelső szám rajta ugyanis nem a The Question Is What Is The Question Headhunterz mixe, hanem az Apache Rocks The Bottom. Ennek megfelelően a számok listája: # The Definition # Jumping All Over The World (Radio Edit) # The Question Is What Is The Question # Enola Gay # Neverending Story # And No Matches # Cambodia # I'm Lonely (Radio Edit) # Whistling Dave # Marian (Version) # Lighten Up The Sky # The Hardcore Massive # Jump That Rock! # The Greatest Difficulty 2008 őszén a Jump That Rock! is megjelent kislemezen, azonban némiképp módosított változatban, mivel a kislemezverziót már a Status Quo együttessel rögzítették (akik a szám eredeti változatát készítették). Távol-keleti verzió Szingapúrban a brit kiadással megegyező időben jelent meg az ázsiai terjesztésre szánt változat. Borítója és az első CD az eredetivel megegyező. A második lemezen azonban a következő számok kaptak helyet: # The Question Is What Is The Question (A Little Higher Club Mix) # The Question Is What Is The Question (Extended Mix) # The Fish Is Jumping # Jumping All Over The World (Jacques Renault Club Mix) # Jumping All Over The World (Extended Mix) # Tribal Tango # B.O.B. A Whatever You Want-verzió thumb 2008. szeptember 26-án megjelent a Status Quó-val közösen felvett Jump That Rock (Whatever You Want). Ugyanekkor kiadták az album módosított változatát Jumping All Over The World - Whatever You Want néven. A borítója az angol változatéra nagyon hasonló, a rajta található számokat pedig részben átdolgozták. Háromféle változatban kapható: * Standard: Jumping All Over The World album + Hands On Scooter számok + Scooter Top 10 Anthology két új számmal * Premium: Jumping All Over The World album + Hands On Scooter számok + Scooter Top 10 Anthology két új számmal + koncert-DVD * Limited: Jumping All Over The World album + Hands On Scooter számok + Scooter Top 10 Anthology két új számmal + koncert-DVD + klipgyűjtemény + póló + autogramkártya (amazon.de megrendelőknek az első 1000 darab aláírva) Hazánkba a Record Express a Premium változatot juttatta el. A számok listája: CD1 Az első 13 szám ugyanaz, mint az eredeti változatnál (két kivétellel: az I'm Lonely kislemezváltozata került fel az albumra, valamint a Lighten Up The Sky egy gyakorlatilag teljesen új, szöveges változata található meg itt), az utolsók viszont a Hands On Scooter részei: # Bloodhound Gang - Weekend! # K.I.Z. - Was Kostet Der Fisch? (How Much Is The Fish?) # Sido - Beweg Dein Arsch (Move Your Ass!) # Modeselektor feat. Otto von Schirach - Hyper Hyper # Jan Delay & Moonbootica – I'm Raving # Andreas Dorau - Aiii Shot The DJ # Klostertaler – Friends CD2 Erről a változatról eltűnik az első szám, a The Question Is What Is The Question (Headhunters Mix), helyette két új szám kerül be: # Scooter vs. Status Quo - Jump That Rock (Whatever You Want) # Sheffield Jumpers - Jump With Me Videoklipek Ezeknek a lemezeknek, lemezváltozatoknak az idejéből öt videoklip származik. A "The Question Is What Is The Question" klipjében jelent meg az érának több jellegzetessége is. A klipben ugyanis oroszlánrész jutott H.P. Baxxternek, akit szövegelés közben mutat nagyon közelről a kamera; a refréneknél pedig a Scooter jumpstyle táncosai, a Sheffield Jumpers táncolnak Amszterdam különböző helyein. Mivel a videóban Rick J. Jordan elég keveset látható, Michael Simonnak pedig összesen fél másodperc jutott, ezért nem sokkal később elkészítették az új verziót, melyben több bevágott jelenet látható a másik két zenekari taggal. Az "And No Matches" klipje nagyon hasonlít az előzőre, csak annak színvilágát fehérről lecserélték feketére. Az alapok ugyanazok maradtak: H.P. közelről, a Sheffield Jumpers tánca a refréneknél, a zenekari tagokkal kevés jelenet, viszont ezúttal jobban kidolgozva. A német változatban a VIVA egyik műsorvezetője is szerepel, pár jelenet erejéig, a poén kedvéért. A felvételek Rotterdamban történtek. A "Jumping All Over The World" klipje szintén sablonos lett, ám néhány érdekességet lehet észrevenni. Először is, a Sheffield Jumperek a világ több pontján láthatóak táncolás közben (Afrika, London, Tádzs Mahal, Berlin stb.). Másrészt az H.P.-s betéteket koncertfelvételek követik, Rick és Michael nem látható a videóban új felvételen (csak a német változat legvégén látható velük egy néhány másodperces bevágás, ahogy jumpstyle-t próbálnak táncolni Sydney-ben. Ezt ellensúlyozandó, az Excess All Areas felvételeiből vágtak be jeleneteket. Mivel ez egy évekkel korábbi felvétel, ezért szakavatott szemű megfigyelők észrevehetik, hogy Michael Simon helyett az egykori tag Jay Frog áll a szintetizátor mögött. Hogy Simon mégis benne legyen a klipben, egy pár másodpercet bevágtak az "And No Matches"-ből is, amin ő szerepel. Az előző három kliphez képest lényegi változást jelent az "I'm Lonely, melyben az év eleji brit turnéjukon készített koncertfelvételek láthatóak, kiegészítve egy történeti szállal, melyben egy szerelmespár kálváriáját és koncerten történő összejövetelét láthatjuk. Az ötödik videó a "Jump That Rock (Whatever You Want)"-hoz készült, melyben a Status Quo együttes tagjai is szerepelnek. A jelenetek egyik felében a házban zenélő Scooter és a háztetőn, de közvetlenül mellettűk zenélő Status Quo látható, majd a klip végén a köztük lévő házfalat egy brit festésű óriási kalapács töri át. A többi jelenetben a ház többi szobáját mutatják, mókás jelenetekkel (többek között egy nővel, akit pikáns fotózásra próbálnak rászedni, a Sheffield Jumperek fejjel lefelé táncolásával, és a táncoslányok párnacsatázásával). Feldolgozások A következő számok vagy teljes egészében az adott szám feldolgozásai, vagy bizonyos elemeket tartalmaznak az eredetiből kivágva. * A The Definition az angol Wikipédia Jumping című szócikkéből készült. Alatta Boccherini Menüettje szól. * Jumping All Over The World: Sailors - A Glass Of Champagne, Headhunterz - Rock Civilization * The Question Is What Is The Question: Mouth & MacNeal - How Do You Do * Enola Gay: Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark - Enola Gay * Neverending Story: Limahl - The Neverending Story * And No Matches: Emilia - Big Big World * Cambodia: Kim Wilde - Cambodia * I'm Lonely: Felix Project - I Am Lonely; Refresh - A Step Too Far (csak az eredeti albumverzióban) * Whistling Dave: Tetris főcímzene * Marian: The Sisters Of Mercy - Marian * Lighten Up The Sky (New Version): Rick Tonic - Everybody * The Hardcore Massive: Showtek - Fuck The System * Jump That Rock!: Citizen - 1980, Status Quo - Whatever You Want Videók * And No Matches * The Question Is What Is The Question * Jumping All Over The World * I'm Lonely * Jump That Rock (Whatever You Want) Lábjegyzetek Kategória:Nagylemezek Kategória:Chapter Four